


Out of left field

by SeafoamSandwich



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mary is mentioned, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSandwich/pseuds/SeafoamSandwich
Summary: A super short one-shot about everyone's favorite doctor/detective pair





	Out of left field

Mary.

Her name seemed to squeeze the air from his lungs. Whenever the word danced on Johns lips, Sherlock thought he might suffocate. What was this feeling that her name brought? This roiling anger in the pit on his stomach? Jealousy? Sherlock was not a jealous man. He was a prick and a know-it-all and a self-centered bastard. But he was not jealous. 

"Are you even listening?" John's voice sliced through Sherlock's thoughts. When he shook his head John sighed. "I was saying," John coughed, shifting from foot to foot. "I was saying that when I asked Mary to marry me I thought you were dead."

"So?" Sherlock's voice sounded miles away.

"So, you idiot, I thought I was moving on. I thought I'd finally be able to stop seeing your damn face whenever I closed my eyes."

Sherlock blinked.

John continued hastily. "But then you rose from the dead and suddenly I was treading water all over again." The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. "With you, I'm always in over my head." Sherlock recognized that expression but he was having trouble putting anything together at the moment. 

"Mary was just the best thing I'd found since you died." John said. "But she certainly isn't anymore."

"I'm not sure she would appreciate that." Sherlock prayed his voice wouldn't shake as he spoke. He watched Johns jaw twitch.

"Mary is good and all but I'd rather not spend the rest of my life with her." He looked at Sherlock expectantly.

"What?"

John sighed. "Not when I could spend it with you."

For once in his life, the detective’s mind went blank. He could calculate the distance to any star in 4.6 seconds. He could identify a chef by their fingernails and a policeman by his right hand. He could predict the forecast for tomorrow night and the next person to be caught by the police. 

But this, he had not seen coming. It had hit from... what was the expression? Out of left field.

People, Sherlock supposed, were not his specialty.

It occurred to him after a moment that he was supposed to say something.  
"Oh." Was all that came out. 

Then, before he could stop himself, he was smiling. And John was smiling. And for the first time in a long time they were both happy. Truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this lil fic! I found it in the notes folder of my phone, I think I wrote it about a year ago. I totally forgot I had this account until now so why not start using it??


End file.
